Loosen Up
by BlueRobyn01
Summary: What was happening during 'Time Nor Place' at the same time in a different bathroom. Roy's not going to pass up a moment alone with Tim, even if they're in the middle of a mission.


**Warnings: **Slash M/M, sexual content, this is **M** rated.

**Pairing:** Roy Harper x Tim Drake (Arsenal x Robin)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or it's characters, they belong to DC Comics.

**AN:** If there are any mistakes I missed I'm sorry. Hope you like this.

* * *

**LOOSEN UP**

A quiet moan broke through kiss swollen lips as Tim felt teeth sink into the junction of his neck and shoulder. He could feel the slight smirk against his skin as Robin's cheeks burned with a dark blush as he gripped the other's red hoodie and pushed him away.

"Stop it!" Tim hissed at the other teen, well technically man, who just smirked again as he got close to Robin's face. "Roy!"

With a quiet 'tsk' did the redhead pull away and gave Tim a look of annoyance as he let go of Tim's hip and shoulder to cross his arms. The younger teen squashed the feeling of loss the moment it rose. He gave the older teen an irritated look while he straightened out his shirt and sweater. Behind the shades Tim's eye twitched as Roy's lips curved coyly making him frown, but it only served to make the other chuckle.

He should have known that Roy would try something like this. Ever since they met officially a week and a half ago, he should have _known_. Tim didn't exactly know what brought it on but they seemed to have a love-hate relationship but no love involved, it was more of a 'make-Tim-flustered-fuck-buddy-but-not-exactly' type relationship and really he needed to think of another name for that. This was the fourth time they've been in a situation similar to this. The first time it had happened was shortly after their first meeting on March 28 at Roy's apartment in Star City. It had been him and Dick but the latter had to take a call and stepped outside to take it leaving Tim and Roy alone. Tim had asked about Roy's style in fighting when the other had placed his hand on Tim's rear and made a comment before giving it a squeeze. It earned him a swift punch to the face.

The second time it happened was three days later when Roy had actually _called_ Nightwing and asked to speak to Tim. He hadn't been amused but accepted the call and reluctantly accepted to meet up with him at a small coffee shop in Star City to hear the other's apology in person. It had been pleasant for the most part, even with Tim glaring at the redhead behind his shades. It was only when they had walked to the other Zeta in the city that Roy did something. The tube was located in an alley, like most were, within a photo booth. Tim had found himself pinned to the wall, his hands were pinned beside his head and Roy had his body pinned by using his own, pressing them close. Tim struggled to get free but Roy got him to stop after a long moment.

It was then that he proposed a little deal to the young bird.

_"You looked like you needed to loosen up some when I first met you Robin, what with all the Bat-related things on top of school and Team duties. I need to get rid of some tension so how about a deal? If you don't like how this goes then we can forget I ever mentioned it. Deal?"_

Let's just say that Tim didn't exactly fight back as much as he'd like to believe when Roy kissed him. Though he did punch him for taking his first kiss.

Third time was had been four days before the mission, Tim met at Roy's apartment an hour after he got out of school. To say Tim was a little uncomfortable was an understatement. But he was always told by some of his peers that he needed to be a little wild and what not like some of the other teens, to do something a little out of his comfort zone. Well this fit the description perfectly. He had left Roy's apartment two hours layer with red cheeks, slightly swollen lips and bite marks on his shoulders that he would have to hide from the others. Dick would tease him to no end if he ever saw them.

Now here they were in the middle of a _mission_ and Roy had just so casually rolled out of his stall and into Tim's. He had both grateful and regretful that they had to split from Blue Beetle and Impulse earlier. Grateful because they didn't have to hear the undignified squeak that Tim did when Arsenal rolled under the gap of the wall while Tim had been checking the map of the place. Regretful because he wouldn't be in this situation if the others were here.

"Stop being so uptight Robin," Roy said as he uncrossed his arms and placed them on Tim's hips again, pushing him back against the wall while he brought his face close to younger teen's ear. "Relax."

Tim would later deny the shiver that went up his spine as he felt Roy's hot breath against his ear. He viciously bit his bottom lip when the redhead bit his earlobe. Damn his sensitive ears. Swallowing hard he pushed Roy off him, glaring at him from behind his shades so hard that Batman would have been proud.

"We're in the middle of a mission, now get back in your stall until it's time for us to move out," Tim ordered harshly in a low tone as he pointed at the wall behind him with his thumb.

Blue eyes became slightly darker at Tim's words. "Wow, I didn't think you could get any cuter," Roy said, the amusement was clear in his voice.

Tim started to spluttered about being called cute when Roy's lips were on his and any sound came out muffled. The redhead took advantage of Tim's open mouth to slide his tongue into the others mouth, flicking it against the others. The dark haired teen gripped the fabric covering Roy's arms tightly as he started to melt into the kiss, feeling the others tongue flick against his. Never in his life had he wanted to take off his shades as he did right now, they were digging into his skin. He jumped slightly when he felt the redhead's cold hand touch his skin. Resting now at the small of his back before Tim's hips were pressed firmly against Roy's. Tim broke the kiss as a moan erupted from him, his cheeks burned as he felt Arsenal's arousal against his.

Opening his mouth to try to tell the other to back off Tim's words turned into a whimper as a hand cupped him through his pants and squeezed a little. '_I'm going to kick his ass after this_,' Tim thought darkly before he gave a pitiful whimper as Roy moved his hand to unbutton their pants. Once Roy go rid of Tim's pants and boxers, his own were down to his ankles, he lifted the teen up who then wrapped his legs around his waist. Tim's head fell back against the wall when Roy grabbed both of their erections together and he bucked his hips wanting more friction.

"There you go," Roy whispered, his voice was husky before his lips found Tim's jaw and started to kiss and suck the fair skin lightly.

"S-Shut up," Tim said between his quiet moans.

He bit his lip hard as Roy started to move his hand up and down finally, giving small firm squeezes that had Tim bucking a little. He could feel the smug smirk against his skin. Those damn lips started to trail down to his neck and he felt teeth sinking into his pulse.

"Roy!" Tim moaned louder then his other ones, he gripped the redhead's shoulders and his back arched. He was sure a mark would be there afterwards.

He felt Roy's free hand trail from it's place on his hip back to his ass where he gave it a firm squeeze. Roy chuckled at the adorable squeaked he got out of the little bird.

A surprised hissed went through clenched teeth when Tim timidly wrap his hand their leaking erections. Tim, behind the shades, had a look of determination in his eyes as he moved his hand down when Roy moved up and up when the other went down. Roy moved away from his neck, bring their lips together again, using tongue and teeth, little nips and sucks. Both of them moaned in unison when the redhead bucked his hips, the grip Tim had on the teen's shoulder tightened a little.

Soon both of their breaths became more labored and Tim lost more control and his moans became louder. Their hands moved faster as they bucked into the sweet, sweet friction. Tim suddenly arched his back and Roy knew what was coming as he watched the other teen with half lidded eyes. A shudder went through Tim's body, his hips bucked sharply and the stroking hand tightened as he spilled over their hands while gasping out Roy's name. Roy followed shortly afterwards, letting out a low feral growl of 'Robin'. Tim rested his forehead against the older teen's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath and Roy held Tim up by his rear.

Roy recovered first and chuckled, this earned him a weak smack against his arm. "Oh like you didn't enjoy it," Roy said smugly.

"Shut. Up," Tim said pulling his head away from Roy's shoulder and he glared down at him, Roy could feel it through the shades.

He just smirked up at Tim's flush before he let go of their softened lengths and grabbed Tim's hand, bringing up it to his lips and gave it a lick, all while staring at Tim. He couldn't help the shit eating grin that took over at how red Tim's face got while saying how disgusting that was.

"Not really gross, I might just give you a blow job next time we get together," Roy said and he proceeded to lick Tim's hand.

"Stop it!" Roy got a punch to the chest.

"How does Sunday sound?" He continued as though he wasn't getting abused by the shorter teen.

He got another punch to the chest, this time harder.

"I'll take that as a yes," Roy said before he pulled the hand on Tim's ass away a bit before he swatted it hard.

The moan from Tim was something Roy didn't expect.

"Well, well, does the little birdie like being spanked?"

"You're an ass."

* * *

**AN:** *headdesk* So this has actually been bugging me ever since I made 'Time Nor Place'. Then I had a couple people ask me what Tim and Roy were doing while Jaime and Bart were...ahem and ta-da! This monster was born. I need to be shot again. Hope you enjoyed it, tell me in a review!


End file.
